When everything goes wrong
by pauley.fox
Summary: It's a story about season finale. How Marian will react if she finds out her husband have relationship with Regina before she even met him again. DIFFERENT SEASON FINALE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Here is a short story about end of season 3. But it's different.**

**I change it because I was curious what happen if Marian finds out that her husband have a new love.  
**

**So here is a story. Please review. If you like it I will continue writing.**

**Enjoy**** in a different season finale.**

**in a story WHEN EVERYTHING GOES WRONG **

The doors open and the bell ring. Emma and Killian entered at Granny's. She was first and Killian was behind her so he can closed the door. Emma send a smile to her mom and dad and go to the bar, where were sitting Marian. Both of them sit on bar chair and Emma with nice glance start conversation with her ''_Hay how do you feel? It cocoa ok?'_' Marian take another sip of coco and then put the cup back at the table and answer ''_Oh, cocoa is great, I like this hot and sweet taste. It's very fits me right now. But I like to ask you something_'' She took a short pause and slightly leans towards Emma and whispers ''_if you know when will Evil-um-Regina come'_' She sit back and wrapped the hot cup with her hands and point her view to cocoa. Emma look Killian and reached with her hand to pick and pulled her phone. She turn the phone on and light illuminates her face. Then she turn phone off and place it on the table, and she said to Marian ''_I don't know where she is. It's already 8pm, it's strange but I think she will come soon, don't worry_''

Then Emma remember that back in the morning Henry texts her that he need to tell her something about Regina love life of something. She turned around and wave to Henry ''H_ey kid, can you come here, please'_' Henry look at her and come closer ''_what's up_?'' Emma look Marian and said ''_Henry, this is woman I brought from the past, her name is Marian_'' Henry shake her hand and said ''_It's nice to meet you_'' Marian share a smile and then Henry step between Emma and Killian. _''Kid, what are you need to tell me. Remember, you send me a text this morning_'' He smiled and explain ''_Oh, I forgot. I have a big news. My mom have a new boyfriend'_' Emma turn serious and ask _''what? Who? Do I know him?'_' Henry starts smiling and said ''Y_es, she is so happy now. It's famous Robin Hood_''. Marian stand up and she don't leave Henry to continue ''_Robin_?'' paused ''_who is your mom'_' Henry is again gently smile but his face was lightly worried ''_Regina, why_?'' Marian turn white and said to herself ''_Evil Queen'_'. Then she step back and go to the exit ''_I need some air_''

000

Meanwhile Robin, Regina and Roland were walking on the streets of Storybrook. A little boy were holding with one hand Regina's hand and with the other he hold cone with ice cream. Robin were just enjoying in this lovely moment. He was finally over her wife and having a great time with the women who he love with all of his hart and what was most lovely- a little boy, his son- holding Regina's hand. For a long long time, both of them were in love. Both of them were lose their first loves.

Robin even can't feel the cold of this night, because every time his glance met Regina's he fell warm breeze like in beautiful summer nights. He feel home. Regina feel exactly the same thing.

Then Roland leave Regina's hand and run to the doors of Granny's. Robin quickly grab an opportunity and took Regina's hand and hold her closer to him, he smiled-she smiled back and he kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. And both of them can feel true love. They were in the other world now, so they can't hear the doors were opened and Marian step outside. She freezes.

She didn't even saw a little boy who swings behind her legs into the warm room. The door close. She can't even say anything. Just staring at her husband kissing the other woman, but not the usual woman, he were kissing one and only Evil Queen. She finally collect some air and say his name ''_Robin_?''

Robin and Regina were lost in this moment but both can hear some weak woman's voice coming from Granny's. Regina did not let disturbed. Robin however think that he just hear voices. But he stop kissing just for a sec if he will hear something again. Two seconds pass he start's enjoying again. And then again '_'Robin, what are you doing_?'' This time the voice were loud and clear. It' was very familiar. Regina and Robin separate and both look at the women. He can't believe what he just saw ''M_arian. What? I thought you were dead?_'' Regina look Robin and then back to Marian. For some seconds everyone were in silence, and the Emma run out and stopped in front of the door.

''_I thought you died 30 years ago_' 'Robin said

Marian share a wondering look and said ''3_0 years? It was only 3 days and you are already with other woman'_' and give Regina angry look ''_and with the Evil Queen_''. Robin step closer and said_ ''It's not evil here, here name is Regina'_' Then Regina look Emma ''_Well Miss Swan, will you explain me what is happening right here_''. Emma need some time to collect words, but before she can say anything Marian answered ''_She saved me from execution, we are both in prison_ '' Then Robin looked Marian, he was white as wall from the shook. But he didn't know that the biggest and most painful shock is coming '_'who? Where you were in prison?''_ Then Emma answered before Marian ''_well, meanwhile my travel back in time I was in jail with her and I save her because I didn't want that she die_'' Regina step closer ''_where and how you two end up in jail_?'' Emma look Regina with her 'sorry' face and answer '_'in your jail, Regina. In the castle of the Evil Queen. We both should be executed because we help Snow White at her runaway. I'm sorry Regina'_' Robin look Regina how he turn white and she fall on her knees '_'Oh, no_''

Robin run into Granny's and he come back with Roland. He don't say anything, he just disappear in the night.

**END**

**So? how is it? Yeah I know, I'm from Slovenia(Europe) and my English is not good. But you must take a point.**

**If someone with better English like to continue this story instead of me, let me know in Private Massaging or leave me an review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. here is a new chapter. **

**Please leave me review :)**

**Enjoy in new part.**

** IT'S SO COMPLICATED**

The night were cold and strange. Everyone at the Granny's went home except Marian, she was sleeping in one room. She was lying in the bed and stare out of the window. The stars were bright because this night there was no moon. She cannot sleep. Flashback from the later this evening were on and on. Robin kissing Regina. He run away_. ''My mom have a new boyfriend. It's famous Robin Hood. ROBIN. Robin. n''_ His name were like an echo in her head.

000

Emma was sitting on the couch, television was turned on but only for that room wasn't in silence. She was staring at the TV but she's not watching. Then someone put a hand on her shoulder and say '_'Swan, go to the bed, you are tired''_ It was Hook. He sit next to her and put hand behind her neck on her shoulder. She didn't say anything. She just put her head on his chest and rest. Then he kissed her on top of her head she starts crying. Tears were like a waterfall. She hide her head on his chest and starts loudly crying. He hug her tighter '_'Shh, Swan its ok. It's not your fault. You just save an innocent life from dead_''. She looked him with eyes red as blood. '' _I should have listened you when you warn me_''. He grabbed her hand and he stand up '_'Come Emma, let's go to the bed''_.

000

And our poor Regina. She was at the kitchen with the glass full of apple brandy. She drink so much that now she didn't even notice how strong is. '_'Yeah, yeah. Pixy dust never lies. Blah blah blah_.'' Then she try to stand up from the chair she fall on the floor and starts laughing _''Woah, this brandy. Ha ha ha_.'' The glass was broken and everything in it were now on the floor '_'Ups. I'm sorry my love''_ Then the doorbell ring. Someone was at the door. This someone have the keys and starts unlocking the door. Henry entered. And he saw her mother on the floor. With blood on the hands and a broken glass. ''_Mom'_' he run to her '_'I will call Emma''_. She pick her head up from the floor '_'No, sweetie. I'm just drunk, that's all'_' he don't listen her.

''_Moooom, it's henry. You need to come to Regina's. She is drunk and she cut herself. Hurry_.'' And hung up. Then he grabbed the towel and put it under the water and placed on Regina's forehead. '_'I called Emma. She will help you. Now don't move because its glass everywhere''_

Ten minutes later Emma and Killian run into the house. She saw Regina sleeping on the floor and Henry was sweeping the shards. '_'Mom, you are here. She need a help''_. Emma woke Regina up _''Regina, woke up. You need some water''_ Regina looked her, she look like a zombie. White face, smeared make-up, and her hair were a mess. She slowly stand up and sit on the chair. Killian bring a glass full of water. '_'Thank you Killian''_. She pick a glass and drink all the water_. ''Would you like more''_ Emma asked. Regina just shake her head and then Emma give a look to Hook to bring some water.

''_I'm sorry Emma. That I act like a baby. And drown my feeling in alcohol''_. Emma pick her hand and look at Regina's wound. '_'It's ok. You have to be lucky to have a son like this. But now. -its deep cut. I need to take you to the hospital and you get some stitches''_. Then Killian come with the water '_'Here, your Majesty''_.

000

Robin was at the camp sitting by the fire and just staring at the flames. '_'In your jail Regina. In the castle of the Evil Queen_'' the words were stuck in his head. He couldn't believe that his love killed his wife. But his wife is not dead, and Regina is not evil. '_'Oh my goodness''_ he say to the fire. Everything was complicate.

''_Papa?_'' A voice of a boy come from the tent. Robin stand up '_'Hi boy, why are you not sleeping_?'' He picked him up and put him back in bed '_'my belly hurts''_. Robin smile and stroked his belly '_'too much ice cream, my boy_''. Then Roland looked his father and ask '_'Regina say that I will sleep at her house tonight, where is she?_''. Robin heart starts biting faster and he didn't know what to say to a little boy '_'Well, Regina got sick and she say that she will be alone tonight''_. Then Roland stand up '_'so we will go visit her tomorrow? We can bring her some flowers. Pretty please papa''_ Robin smiles and say '_'It's late we will decide tomorrow, now go back to bed little lass_''. Boy just kiss his papa on cheeks and lay down ''_Night_''.

''_Goodnight Roland''_

After Robin left tent his phone vibrate two times. He pick up and saw that he have a massage from Emma.

_Hello. Regina is in hospital. She was so drunk so she cut her self. She get some stitches but now is ok. We need to talk. Tomorrow morning at 9am at the Granny's._

He starts worrying. He still love Regina so it's not easy now when she is at the hospital. A deep breath and he read again the text, and again. _She was so drunk so she cut herself_. What to write back? His hands were shaking_. So drunk. Cut herself_. Then he starts texting.

_Hello Emma. I will be there. Say hi to Regina and tell her I'm coming over after our meeting''_

Something wasn't right. He deleted last part and replace it with- _Goodnight._ He read the text again and press send. He was staring few seconds at the screen until the phone itself is shut down. Now here was the dark and silence. Fire is to slowly fade and it became colder. He went to his tent.

**Leave an review :)**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

**I hope you like previous chapters.**

**Enjoy in next one, MORNING AFTER **

It was awful morning. Storybrook was covered by fog. Streets were empty and cold. And anytime can start raining.

Regina wake up with the horrible hangover. Her headache was stronger and stronger and her left hand still hurts. She felt dizzy. On the bedside table was a note, Emma left it on the glass of water ''Here, you have an aspirin and water, if you need something call me. PS: Henry is with me. Emma'' Regina read it loud. She wasn't hundred present sure what happened last night. Last memory were when Henry called Emma and then blackout. When she drank an aspirin she grabbed her phone and make a call. She call Emma but she didn't answer so she left a voice-mail.

''Good morning Emma. I'm sorry about last night. We need to talk. How about lunch at my house, today at 2pm. You can bring Henry to. Bye''

Then she place phone on the bed and she dress first shirt she got under her hands. Her body smells like a drunk sailor. So she decide to take a long, hot shower.

000

Emma just woke up. It was 7 and the half in the morning. She dress up and went to the kitchen. Killian was sleeping on the couch because they don't tell anyone about their relationship twist. She can't see if he was sleeping or not so she quietly moved on tiptoe.

''Good morning love'' Hook lovely greet her.

''Oh god, I didn't want to wake you up'' she started apologizing. Then she move to the coffeemaker. ''Would you like some coffee or something '' He smile and stand up and move to her '' breakfast sounds great''.

''I did' say-'' and he jumped in and kissed her. It was wonderful, but she press him back ''Whoa, pirate. Henry don't know yet'' and smiles awkwardly with a little red cheeks.

''Ok. I will just help you with breakfast''. He smiled and left her hand.

000

''Papa, papa. Here, some wood''. Roland come from the forest with a tiny fire woods in his hands. Robin come out of tent ''Oh thank you Roland. Place in on fire. So now I can make something to eat''

Robin and Roland just start eating the breakfast when ''Marian is that you?'' That was little john. Robin stand up and he saw Marian staring at him ''Marian, what are you doing here?''. She looked him and ask '' Can I come in? Can I come closer'' Little John move back. And Robin give her sign that she can come.

''I come here to see my boy. Roland'' whispered. Roland heard his name and he come to his dad and stand next to his leg. She knees down and greed him ''Hello little boy. Do you know who I'm?''. Roland hide to his father's legs and shake his head as no. Then Robin pick him up and explain ''Do you remember when I told you a story about your mama?''. Roland peeked Marian and shake his head as yes. ''So this is her, this woman is your mama''. He wasn't sure if he trust that stranger, this woman.

''Roland is alright. Don't be afraid''. Marian stroked his son's hair. He move. Marian step back. She understand that he wouldn't remember her. Because he was too little when she died back then in Enchanted Forest.

Now all of them were sitting around the fire and talk. Roland was playing with the fire and then he asked ''When do we go visit Gina?'' Robin just remember the text from Emma. The must meet at Granny's at 9. ''I don't know. Maybe after the lunch''

Then Robin look Marian who was staring at the fire with sad face and tears in her eyes. He come closer and put his hand on her back. ''Well I need to explain you that''. She look him and signed ''It's alright Robin. I died long time ago. You move on. It completely normal''. Then he smiled and continue talking. Because he feel right to explain. ''I'm so happy that you are so understandable. But I owe you an explanation.'' He wiped her tear ''It was so hard to move on. It was so hard to raise Roland alone. I somehow accept your dead. Before I met Regina I believe that I can't love again. But when I met her, when I hear her story I fall in love. And I won't lie to you, I love her so much'' She can't say anything. Half of her understand that he move on and she was happy for him, but the other half was broken. Marian finally collect some words ''Well I'm happy for you and her. However I can't understand. She is Evil Queen. But when I saw her with you, she was different. What happened? ''

He tell her all from the beginning to the end. Complete story from young Regina to great Evil Queen to Regina in this world.

000

The hours pass and now it's almost 9am and Emma as at Granny's waiting for Robin. ''Good morning Emma, what can I serve you?'' Ruby welcomed her. ''I would like some pancakes and a cocoa, please''. Then Ruby sit down next to her and ask her like a teenage best friend when she finds out about your crash ''I saw you last night with Hook. It's now official?'' Emma rise her eyebrows and open her mouth for a second ''Well, It's not official yet. We thought that no one know'' Ruby excitement pass out ''Oh. Sorry. Don't worry, I'm the only one. I won't tell anyone I promise'' Emma smile and explain ''It's ok. We can't hide forever'' Both starts laughing.

The door open and Robin show up. Emma look at him and wave ''Robin''. Ruby leave Emma alone she stand up and ask Robin ''can I bring you something?''. He smiled ''No, I'm fine. Thank you''. Ruby go to the kitchen and he sit next to Emma.

''How is she?'' he asked

''She is fine. When she woke up will have a horrible hangover, that's all'' Emma explain and then she continue ''But I'm here to talk about you and Marian and Regina. I need to explain what happened at my trip back in Enchanted Forest. I don't want that anyone will be hurt''.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. That was a little awkward he just want to comforted her ''don't be sorry. You just want to help Marian. And you could not know about us with Regina because we just told Henry. After all we just starts seeing each other'' he paused when Ruby served Emma's breakfast. Emma take sip of her cocoa and he starts talking again '' so. I talk to Marian and she understand that I move on. But when I don't know what to say to Regina. What to say to my boy'' Emma placed cup on the table and say ''Regina, she is so broken. Now I will step back for your life. But if you want to talk about something. You call me'' He smiled and stand up and pick coat ''Thank you Emma. I will figure out something.''

**Leave an review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I upload this chapter now because I won't upload tomorrow. **

**Enjoy your reading and prepare yourself**

**it's FIRST DAY OF WINTER**

Robin was standing on the front of the door at Regina's house. His hand was already on the door, but he didn't knock. _Hello Regina I came here to talk. _He say in his head. Then he asked himself_. What to say. How to start a conversation_. He was so absorbed in his thoughts so he didn't hear a car parking by the house. '_'Hello Robin, what are you doing?_''. It was Regina, she just come out of the car and close the door. He turn around. That wasn't in plan. '_'Um, I come to talk to you milady''_. She move to the backdoor of a car and grab a bag of groceries. She closed the door and locked the car. '_'Ok. Come in''_.

Regina went to the kitchen and he followed her. ''Would you like something to drink?'' she asked meanwhile she put milk into the fridge. _''Tea would be perfect, it's kind of cold outside''_. She lightly smiled and put teapot on the stove.

Then she sit on the chair and put her hands on the table. _''I'm listening''_. Then he put his hand on hers. She give a look what is he doing and then her glance move to his eyes. ''_Regina, I know we are just starting seeing each other, but you mean a lot to me. And also I know that is my wife back from the dead. But we talk early this morning and she is understandable but I know she is also hurt. However, I come to ask you if we-_''

The water into a teapot was boiled and that sound break their conversation. Regina stand up '_'I'm sorry_'' and put the water in two cups. Then she sit back down and said '_'Please continue''_. He took the cup that was warm his hands. He look down '_'Well I think that if we, um_'' and met a glance with Regina which was staring at him and waiting what he's gonna say. '_'If we start again. From the beginning. I want to be with you, Regina_''. She was quiet for some second then replied '_'But, you say that you will go through hell to be with your Marian_''. He exhale and answered '_'that's correct, but now when she's back It's not the same. I've change and I'm in love with you''_. Regina rise her eyebrows and replay in her head _I'm in love with you._ She feel nice about that '_'What about Roland, he have his mama back_''.

Robin stand up and go behind her. She followed him with a glance. He put his hands on her shoulders and press and kiss on her neck and whisper _''Don't worry my queen''_ She closed her eyes and put her hand on his.

000

Emma is now with her parents and Henry. Neal just fall asleep in her hands, he look like an angel. ''_Mom_'' she whisper '_'Neal is sleeping''_. Snow smiled and pick Neil. _''I will move him to his bed''_.

Meanwhile Henry was sitting by the window and reading a newspaper. Something took his glance out of the window. It was light-blue smoke and everything starts freezing behind him. '_'Um guys. Come here to see this_''. David just making coffee '_'what is it_?'' and go to the window. '_'Is that-'_'? Emma join them '_'Holly sh…. Is this ice_?''. Henry look at her '_'or a new curse_.'' And peeked back on the streets '_'what else you to bring from the past, uh_?'' She move back and grabbed her coat '_'I need to see Hook_''. Snow come back from the bedroom '_'be careful Emma''_.

000

Storybrook was covered in ice, first snowflakes starts falling from the sky. Emma try to unlock the car, but lock was frozen. ''_Emma_'' Hook called from the other side if the road. She turned around ''_Killian_''. He comes close to her and meet her glace ''a_pparently we bring winter with us to''_ He smiled. She look around, a winter like that it's not normal. It's impossible that whole city freeze in just 10 minutes. _''No, we bring something else. Something more powerful, that's not nature it's magic_''. He took her hand ''Come Swan, let's go inside, we can freeze to dead''.

But before they can move in warm house someone called '_'Emma, Hook, we need to talk''_ It was Mr. Gold. They turned around and he continue '_'Marian wasn't enough_?''. Emma asked '_'Excuse me_?''. Gold replied '_'I said that Marian wasn't enough you must bring Elsa to_?''. Hook look Emma and she looked him. Who is Elsa. They took just Marian, no one else. '_'Who the bloody hell is Elsa_?'' Hook asked. She stepped closer and began to defend '_'we bring just Marian. For sure''_. Gold look around '_'Do you think that's weather is normal cause of Mother Nature, I don't think so. That's definitely Elsa. And that is the main reason I locked her into vase and place to the room without windows and doors'_'.

Hook stoned when he remembered silver vase who fall of the table when the portal open. He looked at the sky and inhale and press his lips together '_'I remembered that silver vase''_. Emma turned to him and seriously asked '_'what are you talking about_? '' He moves his glance to Emma's '_'One vase were on the table, and when portal opened it fall down, but I don't notice that at the barn''_ Emma shake her head as no and put her hand on her face. Then she replied '_'so we have a new villain back in town_.'' Gold smiled '_'No saviour, she is not villain, but she maybe become when she found me, so I better go_''.

000

Beautiful blonde princess was walking on the streets of Storybrook. _What is this place?_ She asked herself. She look around and behind her everything freeze. People were staring out of the windows and trying to figure out who is this woman and complain about the cold.

Then she stoned when she see the first person after her comeback ''_you_'' It was Mr. Gold. He turned around and when he saw her he grated her '_'Welcome back Elsa_''. She look at him angry glance '' _Rumplestilskin, you locked me in, why did you do this to me_?''. He smile sarcastically and show her with his hands all around them '_'well, look around, dearly. That's why. I'm not kind of winter person_'' He paused and move past her '_'Excuse me, I need to go_''. She turned to him. '_'No, you are not going anywhere until you help me fix my problem_'' Elsa darn good knows his thing with deals. So she chose his tactics. Now she is just waiting for an answer, what will say the Dark One. But he must hurry because cold is becoming stronger and ice is getting ticker.

Now all Storybrook is covered by an ice layer. And the destiny of all citizens are now in the hands of Rumplestilskin.

**Can you feel cold ? -Leave me review.**

**Goodnight beautiful people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. **

**I activate Beta now, I don't know how it really works. Can somebody tell me how to use this :))**

**Now there is a new chapter, is even colder**** because somebody is ..**

**FALLING APART**

It's almost 2pm and Regina already put her lasagne out of oven. The smell of heat and delish cover all house. Plates and cutlery were on the nice white and red tablecloth, just waiting to be use. Regina just put the last glass on the table when the doorbell ring. ''I'm coming' she yelled meanwhile she put apron on the couch. Regina open the door and there were Emma and Henry. She welcomed her with nice smile and a gesture with her hand like a sign to come in ''Hello, come in.''.

Both of them were freezing ''Hi mom''. Henry say to his mother when he enter inside. They put their coats on a hanger and move to kitchen. ''Please sit down. Lasagne is ready to be serve''.

Regina put the Lasagne in the center of the table and began to cut. ''It' smell nice'' Emma said when she got a piece on her plate. Regina smile and give Henry a piece to ''Thanks mom, it looks delicious as always'' he quickly grab his cutlery and start's eating.

They almost eat all when the doorbell ring again ''Do you expect someone else Regina? '' Emma asked. Regina shake her head as no and she put down fork and knife, and she wiped around her mouth with a napkin. She open the door and it was Robin. He weirdly smiled ''Sorry to disturbed you again milady, but I forgot my arrows'' and he look at his arrows in the corner. She turned around and grab it and give to Robin ''Here, I'd invite you inside but-'' He grabbed arrows and replay ''It's ok, see you soon'' then he give her kiss on her cheek.

Emma and Henry were both watching how he leave. When Regina come back and sit behind the table. Emma notice how she was smiling, she must asked her ''Well I see, you two doing just fine, uh?''. Then Regina smiled '' we will talk about this later Miss Swan, with nice cup of coffee''

000

''Hey Captain, do you know what cause this winter? '' Mr. Smae ask Hook when they were drinking rum in one small boat. ''Couse it's getting worse and worse, and we can't stay here.'' Killian get another sip and say ''Well, we can stay a Granny's'' He paused and look thought small window ''I have no idea'' Then he stand up and drank all the rum from the jar and put it on the table ''Mr. Smae no I need to go, the way I booked two rooms for us''. He leave.

It was really cold and then he come to Storybrook and he saw Mr. Gold with some girl with long blue dress, she look very angry. He come closer and Mr. Gold leave. She stand alone. ''New in town? What's your name'' he greeted her with his charming voice. She looked him and replied ''Yeah. My name is Elsa and who are you?'' she still have an anger in her voice. He finally met her. A girl he and Emma bought from the past ''so you are that Elsa. You accidentally come with us from the past''. She was confused. One step closer and she touched him and look him directly in the eye ''what are you talking about p… -''she paused and move her glance at her hand on Hook's chest which was covered with a blue smoke. She quickly remove her hand ''Oh no, I'm sorry'' and she start's sobbing. He didn't know what's happening ''Sorry for what, love?''

She move back with her tears afraid to make an eye contact '' Why me, why. I'm gonna kill everybody if someone don't stop my powers. I touch you. You have few days only. I'm sorry. I so sorry'' And she disappear with blue smoke. He just froze when he hear this. Some second he even don't move. _Oh hell I'm gonna die _he still in shock. _How to tell Emma. _

He grab his phone and make a call ''David, I have a little problem. Can I come by?''

000

''… So he tell me that it's not the same with Marian and that he loves me.'' Regina explain what happen yesterday meanwhile she drink the last sip of coffee. ''So now no one are hurt?'' Emma asked.

''No, Emma. Don't worry'' Regina say with smile on her face. Then she stand up and garb her and Emma's cup and place into a sink. Emma turned her hand left and then right so she convinced that Herny is still in his room.

''I need to tell you something'' she say with shy voice. Regina turned to her and sit down. ''is something wrong Swan?''. Emma shake her head as no and continue ''I didn't even talk to Henry yet'' She paused and Regina rise her eyebrows. ''Me and Hook are dating now''. Regina smiled ''It was about time. When are you gonna tell him?''. Emma look down and answer ''I don't know, maybe today may be tomorrow. I don't know.''

''When you gonna tell me what mom?'' Henry asked form the stairs. Emma stand up and he come down. Her heart starts biting fast ''Kid, come here. Sit''. He sit down and look at Regina. She was smiling. Then he look back to Emma. ''Me and Killian are together''. And she wait for his reaction.

''Mom that's great. I'm happy for you two.'' He replied with huge smile on his face.

000

Long silence were at the Charming's home. ''We are gonna figure out something Hook'' Snow was trying to conformed him. David stand up and take his phone ''I need to tell Emma, she will know what to do''.

Hook look down ''I don't think if it that's good idea''. Both Snow and David look at him like _why._ ''Emma and I are in a relationship now''_. _

''What? Why? She is my daughter…'' David stand up, but Snow calm him down and look Hook with a smile on her face ''I think that's wonderful'' paused and move her glance to the table ''But now, that all this make everything even worse''

David still look him with judging face ''Do you love her?'' he asked. Snow leaned her head and peek to David. Hook look at him and answer ''Yes I do. With all my heart''.

''I hope you are telling the truth''

000

Emma and Henry were now on their way to her parent's house. ''Grandma and Grandpa don't know yet about me and Hook. So-'' Henry smiled ''don't worry I'm not gonna tell anybody''.

They entered Emma froze when she saw Hook sitting at the table with her parents. And all of them were wearing the worried faces. When they saw her and Henry by the door all of them stand up. And then David come to Emma. She asked ''is something wrong?''. Snow look with sorry face and advise her ''you better sit down''. Emma look Hook, he was worried to, and also he don't look well. He was like sick.

Killian grabbed her hand ''I met Elsa earlier''. She still don't know what's happening, but this Elsa probably not bringing something good. ''Yeah and… Get through the point Hook ''. He give a peek to the Snow and David and then he look back to Emma and inhale ''Emma, I'm sorry. I'm dying''.

Emma can't believe _Is this some kind sick joke _and then she comment ''What are you talking about, you are not dying Killian''. She hear when Snow can't hold her tears, Emma look at their parents both in worry. ''Emma, Elsa cause this winter. And when she touch me, she froze my heart'' Hook explain. Then he move her glance back to Hook. She have a tears in her eyes now. ''No you aren't gonna die Hook'' and fall him into a hug. He grabbed her tighter and kiss her. She starts crying ''No, I can't lose you, don't go. Oh my god'' she paused. His body were cold and his skin is getting white. ''Don't leave me. I love you'' she whisper and now he starts crying to. Those worlds make him weak. For all this time he is trying to be strong with her a three simple words broke him down.

He put his hands on her face, so she can see his blood-red eyes meting hers '_'I love you to Swan_'' he kissed her and the tears starts falling …

**Boom**

**How do you think ? **

**Leave review please :))**

**and really need a help with Beta.**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa in panic enter Mr. Gold shop and saw Belle when she just come to check who came in. Belle lovely welcomed her '_'Hello, how can I help you_'' and step closer. Elsa have red eyes and she look like she is searching for someone '_'Where can I find Rumplestilskin_?''. Belle starts worry so she need to ask '_'Why? Who are you_?''

''_I kill someone and I need his help, where is he?_'' Elsa in panic explain

Belle open her eyes '_'who is dead_?'' She hope that isn't someone she know. Then Elsa answer '_'I don't know. Some kind pirate. I really don't know'_' Oh good it was Hook. Belle just want to ask her what happen when Gold enter the shop. Elsa turned to him '_'Rumple, I need your help, please''_ she start begging him. Gold look Belle and give her a sign to leave. '_'Well dearie, no rush, I find something or if I'm more specific someone who may solve your problem_''. Elsa was happy when she hear this _''who? Tell me. Where I need to go_?'' Then Gold step behind the desk and start searching for something. And answer her '_'only one who can help you is one and only wizard of Oz. I never like this man but, that doesn't matter now_''. Elsa in exited ask _''And where can I find him_?'' Then Gold look at her and reply '_'this …_'' and give her a pair of slippers ''_…you close your eyes and tap your heels together three times, and they take you to him...you know like Dorothy_ ''

Elsa look at him, she don't know who Dorothy is but she don't care. She took slippers '_'Thank you''_ and put it on her foot, do what Gold ordered and disappeared with blue smoke.

''_And this Great wizard of Oz really exist''_ Belle asked when she come back to shop. Gold give her a glance and explain _''I don't know. When Zelena was alive, he was one of her flying monkeys. Maybe she will found him'_'. Then he saw Belle's face, she look sad and worry _''what's wrong Belle_?''. She look down and answer _''She killed Hook, do you know that?'_' and look back to his eyes. '_'She did what_?'' He was surprised '_'When?_''. Belle grabbed his hand and look at him with sad eyes ''_before you came to the shop she told me that she killed a pirate, and Hook is the only one who obviously look like pirate._'' She paused '_'I know you don't like him, but you need to help and stop her powers. She don't know what she is doing_''

''_I hope he will find Oz. Meanwhile I need to make plan B_'' Gold said and go into the other room

000

''_Where am I?_'' Elsa look around. She was now in a small house in the woods. But here was no sign of Oz. Fire burned up in the fireplace and it was still warm. Then she hear footsteps and one man came to her with a gun in his hands '_'who are you_?''. Elsa turned to him and asked '_'Rumplestilskin send me to you. Are you Oz?_''. He put gun down. It was long time ago he heard this name. And why someone like powerful as the Dark One send her here. '_'Here I'm Walsh. How can I help you_?''

000

The first sunlight wake up Emma. She was sleeping on the couch with Hook. Then she stand up and go to the bathroom. When she come back Hook was already awake. '_'Hello. How are you_?'' she smile and sit next to him. He stare at her and he didn't say anything for some second. Then he smile '_'you are so beautiful, you know that love?_'' she smiled like _Yeah I'm not sure about that. _When she try to stand up he grabbed her hand and ask with puppy eyes '_'what about good morning kiss_?''. Emma sit down again and kiss him. His lips were cold. But when he kissed back. Something happened. Like a wave hit them. Both Emma and Killian look each other_. ''What was that_?'' Emma asked. Then someone said '_'It was true love kiss''_ It was Snow with a huge smile on her face and add proudly '_'you broke Elsa's curse'_'. Hook smiled and reply '_'Oh. I feel so much better now''_ and hug Emma. '_'So you are not gonna die_'' Emma asked. '_'Not today, it's not my time yet love''_. Both wear smiles on face and just stare to each other.

000

Elsa tell Oz all her story meanwhile they were drinking tea. '_'So that's my story. What are we gonna do? How to stop this curse?'_'. Oz staring at the fire and thinking what to do then he look Elsa and said _''A light magic. Light magic will help you. Something telling me that is some kind savior in Storybrook who can use it. Find him- or her and it will break the curse_''. Elsa smiled and thank him '_'Thank you. Rumplestilskin will help me to find that savior. I will come back with him''_ she tap her slippers three times and disappeared with blue smoke.

Oz take a sip of a tea and said it himself _I have a strange filling about savior. I have a filling that I know him or her. _And shake his head as no and close his eyes _No, how can I know him? No probably is nothing _then he stand up and go to the window.

000

Puff andshe was back in Gold's shop. Gold look at her and ask '_'Do you find him dearie_?''. She answer _''Yes, but now I need to find Savior. Where is he?_''. He smiled and corrected '_'Where is she. It's woman. Her name is Emma. And you find her…_'' he paused and write on a piece of paper Charming's address_''…on this address.'_' Elsa read it and Gold reminded her '_'now you know what to_-'' she disappeared. ''_-Do''_ he smiled.

Now she appeared at the apartment. Snow and David look at her. David grab his sword and point to her '_'who are you_?''. Elsa froze the sword and ask him '_'who is Emma_?''. Snow point her look to the stairs. Emma was with Hook and Henry upstairs when she hear that something is going on downstairs. Then she come down '_'I'm_'' Elsa move her glance to Emma and ordered '_'you need to come with me. You are the only one who can destroy my powers''_. Emma come closer she was confused but when the cold cover apartment remember Hook's story. She asked '_'Oh, you are woman who froze whole city including the pirate's heart?''._

Elsa look down and she look very worried and unhappy. Emma can notice that she really need help so she asked '_'Tell me, how can I help you?'_'. Elsa smiled and said '_'Come with me. I need your light magic''_. Emma look her parents '_'I'm gonna be fine''_.

Now both of them stand face to face and Elsa give her instructions '_'Give your hand on my shoulder. Don't worry you will be just fine_''. Emma obey her and did what she ask. _''And where are you taking me, If can I know?_''. Elsa smiled and answer '_'we are going to the great wizard OZ''_. Both disappear.

000

They appear at Oz house. Emma look around. She was glad that she is still in Storybrook. Elsa sit down on the couch and give Emma sigh to sit _''He will come every second''_. One minute later Oz come to the room and he saw a familiar face. Emma stand up and rise her eyebrows when she hear her name…

''_Emma?''_

''_Walsh?''_

Both stare at each other and flashback from New York come to them _Will you marry me_. Emma still can see this plate with the ring on it and how he propose her. And how he turned into a frying monkey and attacked her one night later when she tell him that she will leave the town.

Elsa broke the silence '_'oh you know Emma_?''. Walsh and Emma even don't move eyes from each other and he reply ''we could say that we know each other very well ''


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter is here. **

**Thanks _betas_ _for such comprehensive review. _**_I probably misunderstand the point of Beta. But thank you ;)_

* * *

**Is getting warmer in Storybrook but in someone's heart is still winter. Will be MISUNDERSTAND bring more frozen hearts ? We will see in next chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were sitting behind the table and worry about their daughter. She just disappeared with a stranger. '_'I have a bad filling about Oz''_ Snow said like she knew that he is someone from Emma's past. '_'Emma is a big girl now, she can protect herself''_ David conformed his wife. Then Mary Margaret shake her head and reply '_'No, It's not that. He won't hurt her physical. I don't know. But I know that he will bring a mess in her life now''_. David stroke her back '_'It's gonna be fine''._

Then the room door open and Hook come downstairs and his glance start searching for Emma's. She wasn't here. So he ask her parents '_'Where is Emma_?''. David stand up and answer '_'She is with Elsa. She help her destroy her powers_''. Hook raise eyebrows and scratched his ear and then he move his hand as _so? _'_'And why's that? Why her?_''. Then snow answer '_'Elsa need to take her to great wizard of Oz, so she can destroy her powers with light magic. Don't worry, she will be just fine''_. Hook lightly smiled.

_Knock knock _someone was at the door. '_'I will get it''_ Hook said and open the door. '_'Well hello pirate, is your sweetheart here?''_ It was Regina. And how she know about Emma, Hook asked herself. Then he reply _''Come in Madam Mayor, she is not here now''_. Regina step inside '_'and where is she?_''. Hook look down and answer '_'She is with Elsa and try to destroy her powers''_

''_Since when Elsa is in town_?'' Regina was in shock when she hear this. '_'Do you know her_?'' Snow asked and Regina move her glance to her '_'No, but I hear her stories and I know that Rumple lock her in_''. Hook inhale and explain ''Emma and I bought her from the past, but it was an accident''. Regina move her look back to Hook and said with sarcastic voice '_'Like you did with Marian, uh_?''.

000

''_Walsh? How? You are Oz. I don't understand''_. Emma sit next to him on the couch. He grabbed her hand _''Yeah I'm. But..._'' and look her directly in the eye ''_…in New York I have fake memories''_. Emma move her glace to the floor '_'so like me…_''And then she look back to Walsh ''_… Zelena give you a fake memories and take you to NY?_'' He inhale and explain '_'Yeah, she cast a curse on me. I was also her toy_'' Emma sarcastically smile and add '_'Yeah and almost kill me''_ and look down. He fix her hair and with his hand move her view back to his eyes '_'But I loved you. All it was all true''_ _Oh crap _Emma said in her mind. Then she look Elsa which was in the other room waiting. '_'Now, first we need to help Elsa, and then we can discuss later_'' She stand up '_'Elsa come. Let's do this''_ Elsa come to them. Walsh take a book of spells and give to Emma ''_Here_'' and open on specific page '_'Say those words and in your mind have Elsa and her curse_''. Emma move her glance from the book to the Walsh '_'that's all_?''. He smiled '_'Yeah, let's do this''_.

'cor, calor, libertas. _(Heart, heat, freedom_) '' and she blow those words away. Minute of silence. Then Elsa fall on the floor. Walsh look Emma and they don't move. When Emma sees that she's not moving she ask '_'is she gonna be ok?_''. Walsh go to Elsa and pick her up and put her on the couch '_'we must take her to the hospital, but she will be just fine''._

000

Regina just left Charming's apartment and Snow was feeding Neal. When David's phone start's ringing. '_'It's Emma''_ he said and answer '_'Hello where are you_?'' he listen what is Emma telling him '_'Alright. We will be there as soon as your mother feed Neal''_. And hang up. Snow in worry ask _''How is she?_''. David smiled and tell her '_'She is just fine. Elsa is in hospital and she said if we come_.'' And he call Hook '_'Hook, come down_.''.

The door open and '_'what's mate_?'' and he come down. '_'You and I go to Emma. Elsa is in hospital''_.

000

They were at hospital lobby sitting close to each other. '_'So which fairy tale character are you Emma?_''. She smiled and answer '_'I'm daughter of Snow White and Price Charming''_ He looked at her like _seriously _'_'that's interesting''_ Emma look down and smiled '_'Yes it is''_.

Then he continue '_'Emma can I ask you something_?'' she looks at him '_'Yeah sure''_. Walsh grab her hand '_'Do you still love me_?'' Emma's face turn very seriously and she don't know what to say. She love Hook now. '_'Well Walsh, I hav-'_' the door open and David and Hook enter. Hook froze when he saw Emma with another man holding her hand. Emma turned around and stand up '_'Dad, Killian_.'' And she look Walsh '_'this is Walsh, Walsh''_ and look back to them '_'this is my dad and my_-'' and then Hook come to Walsh and shake his hand '_'Boyfriend_''. That was awkward. Walsh look Emma and ask '_'Ah, you have a pirate for boyfriend_ '' Hook look Walsh '_'what's that supposed to mean_?''. Emma sees tension '_'Stop you two. We are all adults. Act like one''_

Walsh went to Elsa's room, David leave Emma and Hook alone. '_'Who was that man? I saw how you two look each other_'' Hook asked. Emma sit down and move her glance to the floor. ''_He is someone from the New York'_'. He remembered and he bite his lip '_'I can see now. He is your flying monkey. What is he doing here?_''. Emma look at him and rise one eyebrow '_'he is Oz''_. He give her a glance like _Oh, really? _

''_Do you still love him_?'' Hook tested her

''_No'_' and shake her head '_'I don't love him''_

''_Are you sure_?''

Then Emma give him a _seriously _face and he smiled ''_I'm just making sure that I do not have to use my pirate skills against him ''._

000

Meanwhile Regina was at her house waiting for someone. She stand on the front of a mirror and putting some lipstick on her lips when she have strange flashback from the past_. Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all. _ She shake her head '_'what the hell was that_?'' Regina asked herself. Then look back at the mirror if flashbacks comes back. Nothing. She continue to staring.

The doorbell ring and wakes her from the daydream. She fix her hair and went to the door. She open. It was Robin with one rose red as blood. He smiled '_'you look so beautiful milady''_ and give her a kiss on the lips. She smiled back and give him a gesture to come in. He give her a flower '_'is that for me_?'' and Regina look the flower. Then she close the door and put the rose into a vase.

He put his hands on her waist and he smile. She smiled back '_'Where is Roland_?''. Robin answer '_'He is with her mother at the camp''_ and give her a kiss. Then Regina broke the kiss and ask '_'Are you sure about us_?''. Robin put his hands on Regina's cheeks and said seriously '_'I'm one hundred Percent. Pixie dust never lies and…''_ he kissed her and smiled _''that's a true love. I can feel it''_.

000

''So you are gonna stay here?'' Hook asked Emma when he was leaving hospital. ''Y_eah, I need to talk with Elsa_''. And he look jealously '_'or with Walsh''_. Emma smiled and kissed him and smiled '_'see you tonight_''. Hook leave.

Emma open the door of Elsa's room. She was laying and barely awake. Walsh sit next to her and he look at Emma when she come in. _''is my magic gone now_?'' Emma smiled and sit on her bed '_'Try and we will see_''. Elsa look her hand and point to the vase by the window. Nothing happen. All of them smiled. '_'I'm free''_ Elsa said with huge smile on her face. Then a first sunlight come thought the blinds. Emma stand up and open the window. '_'Winter is gone. We made it''_ she smiled and turned to Walsh. He smiled and hug her '_'you made it''_. '_'But without your help we can't succeed_'' and smiled back.

Elsa look them and said '_'Hi you two''_ and they turned to her '_'Thank you. I'm so glad that I will finally feel warm summer, and oh, the sun. I will feel the heat of sunlight''_. Then Emma come to her and give her a gesture to stand up '_'Why you can feel it right now. Walsh will bring you a wheelchair and we take you outside'_'

Walsh come back with wheelchair and Emma help Elsa to stand up from the bed and move to the chair. He drive her out and Emma was next to him. When they come outside the power of sunlight bright them and they starts smiling. Walsh look Emma and he almost forgot how was she beautiful when she was happy. '_'I missed you Emma''_ she look to him '_'Yeah right''_.

''_Why you didn't tell me about Killian? You two look good together_'' She give him a glance _''I thought that you are angry or jealous_''. Then he smiled '_'No I'm not angry. I'm happy for you Emma. You deserve all the best''_ She was so relive when she hear this '_'so we can still be friends_?''. He put his hand on her shoulder '_'Sure Swan. But you need to promise me something''_. Emma give him a glance like _yeah, anything ''that you won't hurt this pirate's heart. Couse he loves you more than you could imagine_'' She feel so nice when she hear this. Then she in joke put her little finger up and said '_'Pinky promise_'' and he do the same '_'Pinky promise''_. Both starts laughing.

000

On the other side of a street, right around the corner was standing Hook with his binoculars. He sees Emma smiling with Walsh but he didn't hear what's really going on there. _Bloody hell Emma, Why? _He said to himself. He was disappointed, jealous and angry. Then he put binoculars down and just stare. He feel broken-hearted. _I thought that she love me. _And he slowly turn away, one more glance over his shoulder at Emma and went to the sea.

* * *

**_Will he sail away, without hear her story ... and just left? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter new avantures. **

**Enjoy in the new one ...I name it I LEARN THE LESSION**

* * *

Hook come to his boat. '_'Mr. Smae''_ and enter ''Prepare boat, we are going to open sea''. Smae was confused '_'But Captain, ain't you have_ … '' and hook interrupt _him ''what do I have? Nothing. So please no but's'_'. Hook leave again and Smae look at him how Killian disappear and he start to cleaning the boat.

He directed towards the grocery shop to pick something to eat. Hook walk on the streets of Storybrook angry. If you met his glance you think that he is going to kill someone. He was hurt like when his Milah died.

Emma was still outside in a good mood chatting with Elsa and Walsh when she sees Hook. '_'Hey Killian_'' and wave him. He does not respond ''_Hook!_''. Nothing. She look Walsh '_'He's blind…I go check him…_'' and run to him. Emma grab his shoulder '_'hey, my pirate. What's up_?'' she said with the smiled on her face. He didn't even look her, he just walk faster. Then she sees that he must be angry or something '_'woah, woah. Stop. Is something wrong_?''. He still ignore her. '_'Killian please talk to me_'' she beg him.

Now they are at the store and he open the door and finally answer '_'There is nothing to talk about Miss. Swan. Now excuse my rudeness I must hurry before they closed the shop''_ and shoot the door in front of her nose.

_What the hell _she said to herself. Why is he act like this? A lot of why's is now in her head. But she remember his meeting with Walsh. Maybe this caused this behaviour. But she don't know why is he in hurry. Where he is going.

Minutes pass and she is still in front of the shop. He come back with a two bags full of groceries. Like she was a ghost he move away from her. '_'Killian wait''_ she run behind him. '_'__where are you going_?''. He stopped and look at her '_'I need to sail away. I never like this place anyway''_. Her eyes were wide open and also her mouths '_'and you are going alone?_'' She ask. Then he shake his head '_'No, I have Mr. Smae_'' and Hook he went ahead. '_'Wait. You owe me expiation why are you leaving''_. He stopped and turn around '_'Walsh obviously. I saw you two at the hospital later''_. She put her hand on her waist and take a deep breath '_'and what did exactly saw, uh_?''. He step closer and say '_'you and Walsh, smile to each other, and make some weird finger gesture…_'' She crosses her hands '_'And what made you to leave?''_ then she step even closer, her face was some inches away from his and she point with finger ''_Killian, if you will act like that, I like you to leave. Because I hate this kind of jealous behaver. Now I will leave you alone for think and when you will be ready, you know where you can find me_'' and she turned around and walk away, barely holding her tears.

000

''_It was delicious milady_'' Robin said when he eat last bite of dinner. Regina smiled and grab both plates to clean up. '_'Oh, that was noting. I save the best for the end''_. He inhale took her hand and kiss her. '_'Well I mean my apple pie''_ she smiled and he look at her and said in joke '_'Sure, pie. I forget about it''_.

When she come back with two desserts in her hands he comment '_'its smell really delicious_''. Regina serve a pie and took a bite '_'Mmm, I never get tired of it''_. He took a piece and asked before he eat it '_'I hope you didn't poison pie. However I'm in dinner where chef is great Evil Queen'_'. She smiled sarcastically and turn behavior into an Evil Queen '_'Nah, I will kill you later…_'' she stand up and step to him and give a kiss ''_…after I will get what I want''_. He smiled when she kissed him '_'I like that, indeed_'' and pick her up and carry into bedroom '_'the queen always need to get what she want_,''

000

The sound of baby crying was coming from the bedroom. Snow just finish making dinner. '_'I go get him_'' David stand up from couch and put the newspaper on the tea table. Henry help her grandma to set the table. When he finish he sit on the chair and wait Snow to serve spaghetti. '_'Can I eat before Emma and Hook come back, I'm starving''_. She smiled and hive him a portion of spaghetti _''Sure, Henry, it's that enough_?''. He smiled '_'Thanks grandma, a have enough''_.

Then the door open and Emma enter. Her eyes were red and she just whisper '_'Hi_'' and went upstairs to the room. Snow quickly put bowl with spaghetti on the table and run upstairs. She knock on Emma's door '_'Hey Emma, can I come in_?'' And place her ear on the door and heard '_'Yeah''._ She enter and see Emma sitting on the bed. '_'Oh Emma, what's wrong_?'' knelt down so she can look her in the eyes. Emma look down and answer '_'Hook, I don't think, that will work out''_. Snow give her sorry glance and ask nicely '_'what happen_?''. Emma took a deep breath and wipe her tear '_'He saw me and Walsh talking to each other and joking, and he misunderstand this. He think that I still love Walsh. So he decide to leave and sail without any expiation_''. Snow sit next to her and put hand around her shoulder '_'Oh Emma, I'm sorry. And now_?''. Emma give her a glance, her eyes were still red as most sweet cherries. _''I give him time for think''_. Snow smiled '_'Good girl. Everything is gonna be alright you will see''_ and kiss her on her hair. Emma lightly smiled.

Then someone knock on the door and open it. '_'Snow, are you he-…_'' It was David. When he saw her wife hugging his crying daughter he froze. _''What's going on here_?'' he asked. Snow smile and stand up and joke '_'Boys, boys, boys''_ he turn protective farther mood on _''who hurt you? It's Hook isn't he? I'm gonna talk to him'_'. Snow step to him and put her hand on his chest '_'Relax, we can handle this''_ and gesture him to go out '_'Dinner is read, go, we will eat now''_ he leave and Snow turn to Emma '_'Emma, would you like some spaghetti_?'' Emma smiled and stand up '_'How to say no to your spaghetti?''_

000

It was around 10pm and Regina and Robin laying naked in bed. Then Regina rest her head on Robin chest and he stroke her hair and joke '_'and now, your majesty, I'm ready to executed''_ She smiled and touch his lips with her finger. '_'I decide to not killing you, because you can be more useful. So if you disappoint me… _''She get up and climb on the top of him '_'I will cut your head off''_ and kiss him on the neck. He smiled and tickles her so she fall on her side of the bed. And he kissed her '_'I need to go now_'' she look him with puppy eyes '_'don't go''_. He sit on the bed and start dressing '_'I need to, indeed. Roland needs me'_'

When he was all dressed he climb to her in the bed and give her another kiss '_'Goodnight, Regina''_ she kiss him back _''Night, Robin. And kiss Roland for me''_. He smiled '_'I will, see you in morning''_.

000

The streets of Storybrook are now covered into the night. The streets are empty and quiet. Only one who walk is Hook, all drunk of disappointment, hurt and rum. He just leave his boat because he need an air for think. The thing is serious, he pretty good know that he overreact later and he must talk to Emma first.

Then he see a man walking through him. The mix of rum and dark made a view unclear and blurred so he can't recognized the face. '_'Hello mate, what are you doing here late at night_?'' Robin asked. Now he knew '_'Good evening Robin, I just need fresh air and walk. I made a quite huge mistake and it need to be fixed'_'. Robin tap him on the back '_'Do you need help, mate_?'' Hook smiled and answer '_'No, thank you. It's one man job''_. Robin lightly smiled '_'Alright then, see you tomorrow. I hope you fix it_'' Hook shake his head as yes '_'Aye. Me to''_. Robin leave.

Now Hook is in front of Emma's parent's apartment. He was very nervous. When he try to grabbed the handle of the door the door open. He froze. Emma open it when she try to leave. When she saw him she give her keys of the car to Henry '_'Kid, wait me in the car I will come after you''_. Henry took keys and go to the car.

''_So?_'' she asked when she crossed her arms. He come closer _''Emma, I come here to apologize. I overreact later_'' She looked at him grimly and say nothing. Then he fix her hair with his hook. '_'C'mon Emma. Say something_'' she move her hands into jeans pockets on her ass and said '_'How you can guarantee me that you will never act like that again_?''. He smiled with eyes full of hope '_'A mistakes give you a darn good lesion, and warn you that you think before you act. So I learn the lesion, and I will never hurt you like this, I promise''_ He bate his lip and wait for her reaction.

She smiled and put her hands out her pockets and take his hand '_'C'mon pirate, let's go home''_

* * *

**_How do you think ? _**


End file.
